1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, an access point, a network system and methods therefor, and more particularly, to a computer, an access point, a network system and methods therefor where a host provides data about its data transmitting/receiving state to a client, thereby allowing the client to check the data transmitting/receiving state of the host.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network technology such as the Internet has been recently developing, the utility of computers is looming large. Particularly, as the use of portable computers, e.g., a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet computer, etc., has recently spread, access of the Internet environment through a wireless network such as wireless local area network (LAN), for example, has also been rapidly developing. Therefore, a user can receive diverse information and services through the wireless network while traveling.
Generally, a wireless network system includes a client, such as a computer, receiving services through the wireless network, and an access point (AP) enabling wireless communication with the computer, as well as to relay between the computer and a wired network system, i.e., non-wireless.
In such a wireless network system, one of the computer, the access point and a network server may be in trouble. For example, when the access point may be in the trouble, a user cannot access the wireless network system through the computer.
However, in conventional wireless network systems, even though some trouble arises while a user accesses the wireless network system through the computer, there is no way to determine what element among the computer, the access point and the network server is in the cause of trouble.
Further, when the user has insufficient knowledge of the wireless network system's state, a user is likely to infer that the computer is in trouble when a user cannot access the wireless network system through his/her computer, even though the access point or the network server is the real cause of the trouble.
Substantially, in computer manufacturer warranty request complaints about troubles with wireless network systems, the typical real problem is not due to a problem with the user's computer but, rather, with other elements of the wireless network, e.g., because a user uses his/her normal computer in a service area of an access point already in trouble.
Such a problem may arise in the wired network system, as well as the wireless network system. Further, because the user doesn't have enough information about the wireless or wired systems the user is likely to infer only that his/her computer is in trouble.